Dust Shadow
by blackcrescent2
Summary: this is a human in equestria rated teen for violents, bad language, and probably romance.
1. Chapter 1

**All credit for MLP TV show goes to the Hub network I do not own MLP characters.**

Ch. Prolog

Hi my name is Dust Shadow that all list what the government named me by. My real name was Matt I was given powers to control the sand and shadows. The government didn't think my powers where good for war so they pay me to not us them. I live in apartment enjoying life that is intel I woke up in another world and this is my story in the this world so enjoy the ride.

Please review this well be the first chapter of many to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me aging with CH.2 remember all credit for MLP goes to hub network.**

CH.2 Welcoming in the new world.

(Where the hell am I and is that a pony?) That's what Dust Shadow thought before the pony knocked him out. Well Twilight what is it ask Applejack? I think it's called a human there where tons of them when I curse the mirror. Aww I think it's getting up tell me human do you understand me? Yes I can understand you do I look dumb to you? Well no sorry let me introduce myself I am princess Twilight Spackle and my friend here is Applejack. Nice too meet you both my name is Dust Shadow now can you please tell me where I am? Well you're in Equestria Applejack stay here well I go send a letter to the princess said Twilight. Okay you can count on me to make sure he does not go any ware said Applejack. So Applejack I take it that this is your farm ask Dust Shadow? Yep said Applejack well I apologies for making a hole in your roof if I don't die I be glad to fix it. I'll hold you up on that the barn door opens and there stud a pony like Twilight but white sparing flowing mine and a sun on here but. Leave us said the pony now human how are you? I am Dust Shadow mam and how are you? I am princess Celestia and if you think of hurting any of my little ponies do know this that there is no places to hide you for me. That's under stud Celestia I purse that I want hurt anyone here I come in peace so don't worry I be out of your way as so as I find way home. Ok but to make so of this I have you stay with Applejack. So I'll so you around and to your room tomorrow you're going to work to stay here understood said Applejack yes I said. Good when you're done Twilight wants you to go to her library to answer questions is that okay with you? Yea that's fine so I sleep in my new bed (for tomorrow is gone be a long day.)

**That the chapter people intel next time please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys it's me aging with Ch.3 reminder all credit for MLP goes the hub network.**

**Ch.3 **Frist day in Equestria

The day came I woke up and eat my breakfast meeting the family members of Applejacks. Then she got me started on fixing the hole that I left in the barn and she told me when I was done with that come to find her. So I got to work refaxing the roof then I found Applejack and she said his now that your done with that partner I'll show you how to buck apples. She showed me how to do it and asked if it's all right to use my hand she said it was okay. I hit the first tree and all the apples fell off I thought (ha that ways easy). She told me to keep it up and once that I was done with 50 trees to come to the barn. It took me like 4 hours to finish and boy was I wore out. I got to the barn and the happened surprise I was close to using my powers before I knottiest it a party. Then this pink pony asked where you surprise I said yea oh before I forget I'm Pinckney Pie she said hi I'm Dust Shadow. And like that she disappeared I enjoyed the party meet all of Applejack's friends I sat to relaxes then this green pony with a lie layer on her but came to me and asked hey are you human? I said yes ow by the I'm lie layer heartstrings and I was wondering if I could touch your hand I said it's okay with me she take my hand then left I thought it was wired. The came to a close me and Applejack cleaned up and Twilight was waiting for me to come with her to the library to answer her questions on the human world after I told her ever thing it was dark. I made it back to the farm and fall asleep for another day.

Well guys that ch.3 intel next time please review and or pm me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guess it's me aging with ch.4 remember all credit for MLP goes to Hub network.**

Ch.4 The secret comes out.

(Well it's been five months since I came here I work on the farm with Applejack and her family I should the cutie mark showed them one thing to earn there talents somehow the clay that they were using in up badly Apple bloom got it to explode, Scootaloo look like a chicken, and Sweetie bell gut it on fire. I lean all about this world and me and Big Mac are sharing a hiding place when the mares are in heat.) It was another hard work day at the farm intel these black insects that look like ponies which I remember are called changeling I want to town and to tell them to leave. They said make use human so I said fine I use my powers to make sand appear and hit them one by one then they retreated and vow to return one day. They all saw me use my power and both mares that thought they know me had a puzzle look to their faces I know then that it was over I use my shadow power to disappear and now I stood in the old pony sister's castle intel the mirror to the other world opened.

Review or PM me intel the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.5 reminder all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.5 The talk of friends

Three days have past and I serving in the ever free frost. Intel the girls came to the castle and wanted to talk about what happen. I said go away or I'll us my power to make you leave. They said no and they know that I won't do that so I can in fort of them to talk. So tall us the truth about yourself please said Twilight fine I'll tell you I was a government experiment to see if it was good for war the powers they gave me where the power of shadows and sand that's how I got my name. They understood and ask for me to come back I said are you sure about that? Applejack said of curse sugar cube your are friend evening with you powers. Thanks so let's go home so we want back I told them I sorry of keeping my powers a secret they said that it was ok every pony has secret now I know that they are my friends I should trust them more.

**Review or pm me intel next time guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys it me again with CH.6 reminder all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.6 Should I tell her or not

(Well its alone one month intel the mirror opens and I been get this wired fillings about Applejack.) I ask her brother that have fillings for her and he said that it's fine with me partner as long as you treat her right and don't worry I won't tell her alone you can. I told him thanks and finish my chores around the farm and then I went to Applejack and ask if she would like to go out with me? Well I don't see why not sounds like fun. After I got ready I went down stirs she was wearing her hat and a beautiful dress. Well are you just going to steer or are we going I said sure yea we left to a diner had a good meal and walk in the night we took a sit on the bench then I told I love her and she said I love you too. We kiss and then we went back to the farm and now that I have her as marefriend as they put I'm going to stay here with her and not go to the other world.

The end

I like to thank the people how read this story. Review and or pm.


End file.
